within war there is love
by sonadowlover1996
Summary: war between both vampires and werehogs has gone on for generations but within all the blood and hate sonic and shadow has found a way to fine love in each other but with a secrete forbidden love will they be able to truly be happy will they be able to fight for they're love or will they crash and be forced to kill each other under the impact of war and hate rated m for lemon later
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: this story will involve sonadow witch means yaoi as in gay witch, means if you don't like it don't read hope you enjoy this story lemon in later chapters**

**Chapter 1:the vampire and the werewolf **

Its 1817 the world is tough and can be cruel a war is going on between vampires and werehogs. Blood is always being shed people always ready to fight but and a world that's become so filled with hate deep in the forest in a cave we find a werehogs he's been wounded badly scratches all over him. His breathing is hard as a dagger that is so close to his heart I removed from his chest, he growls out loudly in a pain as the one that pulled it from his chest walks away to try and get medicine and stuff to try to patch up the deep wound. "…t-that…hurt dammit!" " oh don't be a baby you've had worse wounds" says the other figure in the cave. He then walks back to the werehog were its more light to start to treat his wounds after the, were hog is patched up the figure kisses him on the lips. "was that so hard huh you big mutt" "..hmhmhm no but it still hurt my precious bat" the werehog then looks at the vampire before him he had fur as black as the midnight sky with red streaks like blood, his eyes were crimson and he had a white tuff of chest fur. "your such a big baby" the dark prince of the night said as the werehog lifted him up and held him in his arms he being much small her in size compared to the werehog before him. The werehog was very large and very strong the dark prince new what the beast could do to him but he was much to, busy taken in the sight of the one before him the werehog was grey/darkblue with light blue fur with emerald green eyes. The vampire could always find himself getting lost in them. "shadow ?...your staring at me again."

Shadow shook his head then looked at sonic again "sorry sonic so…tell me…how did this happen" he asked wanting to know why his lover was so beat up. "well I know you can't go out in the sun so I decided to go haunt down something for you to eat for when you awake …I was ambushed 5 vampires something about me kidnapping the kings son." Has shadow heard this he was very angry how dear they attack his lover, but it was his fault, sonic didn't know he was the prince of all vampires . " oh sonic….this is my fault…all my fault" "now how could it be you had nothing to do with it shads" "but I did!...i ran away with you …cause I love you rather you're a werehog or not….but im the prince of my kind…they probably don't know who you are or if you really have me or not but cause you're a werehog…..they would kill or try to kill you…" the midnight vamphog beings to cry knowing he would have been the cause of his lovers death if he didn't treat him. "I see but shadow…you know .. that I love u a lot….and im not gonna blame you for what happened to me ….it's this damn war….hell we almost tried to kill each other first we saw each other but then we had to work together….and now..id die for you shadow….i won't let them take you from me." The werehog says hugging the smaller hedgie protectively and lovingly.

Hours later they both awake to haunt for food they return to the cave and began to eat they're food "you know sonic you sleep a lot less since I ran away with you…I know I sleep doring the day but you don't have to stay up all night with me" "im a little tired yes….but then id have no time with you Id rather stay up with you hmhm." he large hedgie said and got u and moved closer to shadow, as he got closer to him he kissed his dark prince closing the small but unwanted space they had between each other, but as the two lovers kiss a figure that had been looking in at the cave from a tree growled very inraged.

**Well that's chapter 1 I'll be updating other stories real soon and h I hope you like this story first chapter sorry it was short but I'll try next chapter to make it longer have a good day and the next chapter will be up real soon remember to review and or follow or favorite this story if you like it but please no flames.**


	2. chapter 2

_**Ok so hey again everyone told you I wouldn't take very long to update ^^ well anyway happy to see some people liked chapter 1. So for those who don't like my stories just remember this I write for fun not to compete with freaking hunger games and what not and I will always keep making and updating stories even if you don't like it.**_

**Chapter 2: one of the us ?**

The sun soon rises as shadow goes deeper into the cave for more darkness he kisses the big ball of fur in front of him. "Goodnight love …..could you try to at least get some sleep while I'm asleep you need it." Shadow spoke before drifting off into a deep slumber.

"Hmhmhm…..I guess I do need a bit of rest…" Sonic states to himself as he was about to lay down and red a bit he hears a foot step's heading for his cave he runs out to the front of his cave too see 3 other werehogs just like him. One had golden yellow fur with sky blue eye and 2 twin tails the one next him was much larger with red fur and amethyst eyes he was more of a brute of the pack but not stronger then sonic behind them both was a female werehog with pink fur and jade eyes she was chosen to be sonic mate to be.

"why are you all here?" sonic said with a bit of a growl in his voice. "maybe because we haven't seen our proclaimed pack leader…we thought those ….blood suckers got to you.." the red brute said but then heard sonic growl louder. "…I am fine Knuckles…now why is Tails and Amy" sonic said.

"Well I wanted to go see you of course…I mean…you are my mate to be" Amy says moving closer to sonic. "sonic we heard some…..news…..news that …you have been hiding a vampire" tails said looking at his 'big brother' in question.

"….who told you this….?" "Scourge did." Knuckles stated

"I….it's true" sonic said not wanting or in his case not being able to keep his secrete from his pack. "Sonic! You know what they've done to us, you, all of our kind!" Knuckles said trying to open the eyes of his friend/leader. "You know I'd never do anything to danger my pack! ...this vampire is different from the others! He has been here with me for many moons now….he's very nice and wouldn't hurt any of us" As sonic said this he didn't know that he had awoken his lover and as the vampire went toward the front entrance of the cave far enough so he could see who it was his werehog was talking to and not so far to burnt.

"He could be under cover to try to learn something , about us a weakness anything or he could be out to find we our hideouts are! And you led him so close!" the red beast yelled to his greyish/blue leader but before he could get another word in he was silence by a loud demanding howl to stand down and be quiet.

As the two fight the don't notice the smallest of the few was went inside the cave and saw the black prince of the night standing there frozen and scared. "…who are you.. " Tails ask in a calm and low tone so Sonic doen't know he entered the cave "…I am shadow….and I mean your pack no harm…I ran away with Sonic….." shadow told to the small yellow one. "why did you …..are you going to hurt him…..Sonic is like a brother to me and I won't let that happen " tails stated to the vampire getting in a more defensives stance but before he could pounce shadow began to talk "look I swear id never hurt him!...i love him…." As he said this tails stance changed from defensive to normal. "….. you're telling the truth…wow…a vampire and a werehog…together….." as Tails thought of the vampire and his best friend a werehog together it sounded impossible how the two of them find love in all the blood that has been shed throughout the last 1,000 years. "I really do love him… more then anything I'd do anything to prove it" as shadow was talking tails looked deep into his eyes there and the blood red orbs he saw no bad, no hate , hint of bad intention. " no need to…. I believe you. Hehe….never thought id say that to a vampire…. I'm Tails." The yellow held out his rather large size hand to the vampire.

"…nice to meet you…Tails" the dark hedgie shakes the foxes hand but then hears a loud growl he looks outside again it was his lover why was he so mad. "you will not take him away from me Knuckles! You know better then to go against me you may be bigger then me but you are not as strong… if I must I will fight you." Sonic says sternly as Knuckles growls lowly knowing he can't defy his leader's word. "he will kill us all….and it will be your fault!...what would your father think of you …..bringing and protect some blood sucking vampire!" when Knuckles sad this the look and Sonic's eyes went from stern to sad. He began to think about how his father had died early in Sonic's life by the hands of the vampires.

"you should hate and want them dead more then anyone in our pack!" Knuckles kept talking and soon was met with a hard punch that sent him flying into a near, by tree. "you will leave my father out of this… he may have died by vampires but he said always to protect and do what you think is right and good for me and the pack you may not understand because your son was killed from a vampire too…..but Knuckles…my dear friend I swear to you….my intentions will never cause death or grief to our pack." As sonic said this he helped his friend stand. "the sun will be going down soon…..and soon you all of you will see…he is not bad." Knuckles growled as he heard these words leave his friends mouth but nodded and waited.

Soon the sun had set and the moon had taken the sky. "Shadow….are you awake-"Sonic stopped in his tracks when he saw his mate awake and talking to the small yellow were. "hi Sonic…..no matter what…. I'll support your relationship with this vampire" Tails said and watched as sonic lit a fire in the cave and allowed the others to enter.

"this is shadow….he is the vampire I've hid from the rest of you" sonic said introducing shadow to his pack. "… I'd just like to say that I mean no harm to any of you I'm no longer like other vampires" as shadow poke both Knuckles and Amy said "how do we know that?... sudden change of heart you woke up one night think hey I don't want to kill anymore were" as the asked and stated this Sonic looked at shadow he could tell his mate was very scared and moved closer to him.

When Shadow felt Sonic move closer to him he felt more at ease and began to speak once more. " no…. when I met sonic…. I wanted to kill him…..because he was ready to attack me but…..then he…..he got into one of our traps set for your kind…and I never saw how our traps worked on were so when I did….i felt sick I got him out there was so much blood …. I has to try to treat him and once I did he was thankful….we kept seeing one another meeting up in the same spot and one day….we kissed….and I fell in love with him…. I love him so very much …so much… I left my kingdom for him I am the prince … and I hate the war we have with your kind … because of Sonic…. I think piece with each other is very much possible" Shadow moved into Sonics chest and was happy when he looked at the others he saw tails was already happy while Knuckles looked shocked, and Amy had a look of surprise but happiness.

"I hope you're not too mad Amy but I can't become your mate…..I'm in love with shadow" Sonic sad hoping he had not hurt Amy still seeing her as a friend. "sigh….Sonic we may have been chosen to be one but I would never stay in the way of true love …. I'll find someone else." The pink were says as she goes and hugs the greyish/blue leader.

"Thank you for being supportive of us….Knuckles" Sonic then looks at his red friend wondering what he will say. "….. I don't like it….. But you're my friend….. And I see how much you both feel for each other…I will .. Try to trust him and if I see he is good….then I can accept him as one of us." With that said sonic smiled and kissed his mate. "I will be back love ... Its late and I must go feed" shadow whispers to his love and then leaves the cave to go feed.

_**Well everyone that's it for chapter 2 hoped you enjoyed I told you I would make it long and I did X3. I look forward to seeing the comments remember to follow and favorite :3 I love and appreciate any and everyone who has read and liked this story I'll see you all again.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone hoped you guys liked chapter 2. I'm really enjoying how this story is coming out so far and I hope you too as well think you so much for reading this story. And um I'm not very show with this chapter cause I'm still thinking but hope you like it. This chapter by the way will explain shadows past.**_

_**Chapter 3. of royal blood**_

'…..things weren't always so violent….' Our dark prince of the knight thinks to himself as he flies threw the midnight sky trying to search for his prey.

After some time he sees a mobian below him and swops down and slams his prey to the ground. As he sinks his fangs into the neck of his helpless captive his mind begins to wonder.

Flashback

"Father! Father! You're finally back! Can me and you finally go out to the forest?" a small black hedgehog asked very happy to see his father back in the castle as he has been gone for many months now.

"well son….as much as I would love to the forest isn't safe anymore for us … but soon it will be… we just have to get rid of a big…'pest' problem." His father says too him trying to not upset his son too much.

The small hedgehog face turns from happy to sad not being able to go out with his father. Ever since he was 3 his bother became very busy shadow knew his father was the king but he always use to make time for him they use to go to the forest to get away from all the royal guards and just have fun together to play around but 2 years have passed since those happy times…. He found it becoming harder and harder to even speak with his father let alone spend time with him. First it was just meetings then traveling….every time his father left the castle he would be gone for a longer time period than the previous one. His father would also come back with shredded cloths, dented armor and a new mark on face or body he was scared of not knowing what his father was doing to hurt himself so badly it also saddened him greatly….but what could he do his father was a king a ruler all he could do was sit and watch in the dark of what was really happening.

A guard soon came and whispered into his father's ear low enough that shadow couldn't here. "shadow please go to your mother I must go to a meeting I will see you both later tonight" his father ordered and watched as his son walked away and went to his mother.. or so he thought.

Shadow turnt the corner but then heard his father start to walk he was tired of being in the dark he want to see what was happening he started to quietly sneak behind his father following him to the meeting room he slowly opened the door only a bit to peak in. he saw many guards and soldiers there. As the meeting started he heard on guard say.

"one of they're packs has just reached the deep inside the south forest…..they are moving closer if we do not end this they will think its ok to enter the kingdom….you know they're kind is viscous and will kill just to kill." As the guard said this shadow father start to think.

"this war has gone on for 100 years….we must end this…I want the pack in the south forest …gone …for good.. those beast will not hurt anyone in my kingdom…kill them" as shadow heard these words leave his mouth shadow eyes widened and was filled with fear…why would his father kill people why. Shadow opened the doors and walked in.

"father why! Why are you doing this!... why are you killing people is this why you been gone for so long to spill the blood of men and woman!?" as shadow asked this tears filled his eyes.

"these are no regular men and women shadow! They are beasts! Savages! Who have killed many of us they are devils and not meant to walk this world!" his father sternly and very loudly told his son.

From then on shadow never really talked to his father much but as the years went by he was trained to battle and kill a being called a werehog over the years shadows mind was filled with anger and hateful thoughts toward these beasts.

But then one day as he left the castle to go by the river near the outside of a forest none of the guards new about this spot witch meant he could come here to be alone. As he sat and looked in the water he heard something in moving in the bushes. He quickly drew his sword and went into a fighting stance soon something jumped out of the pushes it was huge compared to him and was growling and for the first time in many years shadow felt fear consume him….but he wouldn't dear show it as he battled this beast he looked at the features and quickly new he was fighting with a werehog.

The beast soon was on top of him ready to end the fight but shadow was able to push him off when he did shadow pushed him into a trap that looked like one of his guards traps….it made the monster scream out in pain and as he saw the blood gush from the wound he saw the beast was trying to get out of it but then he saw that the more he struggled with the trap the harder it was to get out the blades in the trap dug deeper into the werehogs neck.

Fear left his body but was replaced with discus and shame…..to know his guards mad such a brutal weapon…knowing it'll kill its prey slow and painfully he quickly ran to the beast and after some time was able to break him out the trap. The beast fell to the floor out of breath and weak from so much blood lost.

"g….go on….bloodsucker….finish the job…cough*…kill me I know your kind loves to see a dead werehog" the werehog spoke but nothing happened shadow soon got some stuff out the bag he had and was able to treat the wond.

"….why are you doing this?" the werehog asked not knowing why the same vampire he was fighting to the death not too long ago had just saved his life and treated his wond.

"because I am trained to battle something that is a threat to me…..im not a monster who would allow something so terrible to happen in front of my eyes." Shadow exclaimed to the beast and saw the werehog face go from confused to happy. 

"my name is sonic…whats your name vampire?" the werehog asked his voice being a bit growly but gentle.  
"shadow…" the dark prince said as he smiled back at sonic.

From then on shadow had never trained to kill a werehog again but befriended the one called sonic he soon started to see the hedgehog more and more…. And the more he saw him the great his infatuation with the werehog became…..one day he went to see the werehog not being able to hide his love from the werehog. And found out that the werehog had felt the same for him. Shadow soon after a knew if his father found out that he was seeing a werehog let alone madly in love with one his father would have sonic killed. He soon made a plan to run away. From then on he lived with sonic deep in the forest and has never felt so at piece in his life.

Back to current time

Shadow mind came back to reality and when it did shadow found he had nearly drained his prey almost complete of life he was able to stop and inject some back into the mobian and fly back to the cave unseen.

_**Well that was chapter 3 hoped u liked it I am really enjoying the outcome of this story hope you all are too well I'll see you all in the next chapter have a good day remember to review my story and favorite and follow if u want to see more **_


End file.
